


Suit

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: London Spy
Genre: Dating, Drabble, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Study, Suits, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Danny bit his lower lip and sighed "It's going to sound so stupid""I don't care" nothing his lover said ever sounded stupid to Alex's ears, anyway.





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for danny/Alex + I'm not wearing that

_Suit_

Danny frowned at the sleek suit bag that had appeared in the bedroom, hanging from the doorknob like a looming spectre; he unzipped it in one fluid movement, curiosity driving the momentum of his arm as he peered inside, eager to see more of whatever garment Alex had purchased - because there was no doubt that his partner had been the one to make the purchase: even if Danny had had the kind of money to afford something that pricey, he wouldn't have spent it on clothes.

It just wasn't a priority of his, he was happy to wear whatever was comfortable and kept him warm, protected by the whims of London's harsh and capricious weather.

Especially not a formal suit that he maybe would wear to a funeral, straightened within an inch of its life and with a collar looking so stiff that Danny cupped his own throat, just to make sure that the tightness in his throat was just a feeling - that there wasn't a latch slowly strangling him.

"That isn't the face I had imagined you would do when I bought it"

Danny turned around, embarrassed of having been caught with a less than delighted expression on his face "It's just..." too formal, too dark, too impersonal - the kind of thing that made Danny feel like he already had been lowered into his grave, the lid of his coffin nailed shut "It looks very expensive"

Alex wrapped his arms around Danny. and drew him close to Jo's chest, tucking his head under his chin after he had kissed the other's damp mop of unruly hair "You know money is no concern to me"

And, to be honest, neither it was to Danny: he had never had much of it and once Alex had made it clear that he didn't spend money on him just to repay him for his love, Danny didn't care much about what Alex did with it - be it buying ridiculously expensive breakfasts or strangely high-tech sports gear "What's the occasion?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner" Alex looked down at his lover's face, trying to read the expression on it "Would you prefer to stay in?"

"No, no.. but I'm not wearing that"

"Why not?"

Danny bit his lower lip and sighed "It's going to sound so stupid"

"I don't care" nothing his lover said ever sounded stupid to Alex's ears, anyway.

"I don't want to look like your rent boy"

Alex briefly turned the words in his mind, analysing them down to the palest shade of meaning in an attempt at understanding Danny "Alright" he shrugged: it was just a suit and it wasn't like Danny didn't own one Alex knew he was comfortable with wearing; if it had been up to him, Alex would have told his partner to wear his sneakers and one of those old sweaters of his to dinner so that he could fully enjoy the experience - but that was the kind of attire that, in a fine establishment, would attract unwanted negative attention "Don't wear it"

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't care. I thought you would feel more confident in an expensive suit - I was wrong, it's okay" the reasoning flowed. Alex bent down and kissed Danny's forehead, the arch of his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, the plush centre of his lips.. "Be ready to leave by eight?"

Danny leaned up and stole another kiss, nodding in answer to his lover's question "I'll wear it for you tonight"


End file.
